Crushed
by annaangel23
Summary: Clark breaks up with Lois through a text. Lois rushes over to his house to give him a piece of her mind, but certain events change things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this was originally a one shot I was going to do, but then it kind of turned into a story. So here's the first chapter and I'll be updating weekly. This is a short story. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

* * *

She sat there numb. How could this have happened? They were doing great together. He was so sweet and did everything right. Why did this happen. The worst part about it was that it was through text that he had done it, broken up with her. She looked at the painful text one more time. 'I think we should just be friends? I mean I don't know? That's just what I think?' He Thinks? HE THINKS?! HE DOESN'T KNOW?! And what's with all the question marks?! No, she wasn't going to take this! She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

She got into her car and drove. She had hoped her makeup wasn't smeared from when she was crying. She realized that if he didn't have a liable excuse for this, he wasn't worth her time. She pulled up to the familiar farm house that she had once thought of as her own home. Once 'they' happened, it had become real. Now that 'they' were broken up, it felt like a stranger's home.

She stormed up the familiar porch steps and didn't even bother to knock. She walked right in and up to the couch where the stupid farmboy was sulking. "Clark Jerome Kent! You need to explain to me what this is about," she yelled as she shoved her phone into his face.

He gulped when he saw her angry face. He knew he would have to face what he had done eventually. Why had he sent that message? He didn't even know why he did it himself. He knew he regretted it the minute he pressed send. He gulped, "L-Lois what-"

"Don't Lois me! You explain this now! I can't believe you broke up with me, through a text! A TEXT! Really?! What were you not man enough to break up with me to my face?!" She was hysterical now. She didn't care what she said she just knew that it was his entire fault that she was feeling like this. He had looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world and then pulled a stunt like this. He could be a complete asshole at times. "I could at least understand if you had just called! I see you daily! You could have done this at work; yesterday when I was at the farm; you could've done it anytime between yesterday and the day before, but you didn't! No, you chose to do it through a text! I can't believe you would be so insensitive!"

She was rambling and he knew it. He deserved her yelling at him. The thing he hated seeing was the hurt in her eyes. The hurt that he had caused, were in her eyes. He wanted to hold her, say he was sorry, and beg for forgiveness, but he knew that he wouldn't get off that easily. He would still have to see the hurt in her eyes every day at work. He was so lost in his thoughts he had tuned her out. This made him feel even worse. 'Geez Kent, first you break up with her, through text no doubt, then you don't listen to her when she's confronting you about it. Can you be any more of an ass?'

"Are you even listening?! You have that far away look in your eyes, which tells me you didn't even hear a word I said!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She kept trying to swallow them back, but a few betrayed her and strayed down her cheek."I don't even know why I try," she said in a low defeated voice as she started to walk away.

"Lois, wait! I had to. I didn't feel like I had a choice in the matter," he said with pleading eyes. He watched as she turned around, but forgiveness was not in her eyes. No anger, pain, and betrayal were there. He almost couldn't look at her.

"You didn't feel like you had a choice," she said between gritted teeth. "_You_ didn't feel like you had a choice?! I'll tell you who didn't have a choice, ME! You had the choice not to break up with me Clark! You had a choice! You made your choice! No one but you made it! So, don't go telling me that you didn't have a choice, because you did!" She went to turn around but Clark grabbed her arm. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

He couldn't bear to look at her. He had caused the tears in her eyes. He had caused Lois Lane to cry. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt like there was a chunk of kryptonite close by. "Lois, please. There are things about me you don't understand. I had no choice. It was to protect you. Please you have to listen. I don't want you out of my life Lois. I love you," his eyes went wide as he realized what he had just admitted. Oh no, that was not the right thing to say at a time like this. She was going to be furious.

She turned her head around slowly anger radiating off of her. "You _love_ me?!" She let out a little ha towards him. "So, what you're telling me is that you love me and that's why you broke up with me. You love me too much for me to get hurt by whatever this is your hiding from me?! Clark, you sound insane!"

"Why is it that when you say it, it sounds so stupid?"

"Because it is! You go and break up with me, through a text I might add, and then you tell me that you love me! You tell me it is for my own safety and that you're only trying to protect me from whatever!" All Clark could do was nod. "I can't believe you!" She went to go leave but yet again, Clark's hand was holding firmly onto her arm. "Let me go!" When he was reluctant to do it she tried once more, "Let _me_ go, now," she said in a low angry voice. He let go slowly but still wasn't ready to give up.

"Lois please don't leave me," he said in a hurt voice. "I need you Lois, please."

She looked at him and saw his puppy dog eyes. 'Oh no, he doesn't get off by giving me the puppy dog eyes, I'm the one that is hurt by him, not the other way around.' "Don't you dare look at me with those sad, hurt puppy dog eyes. You don't get the right to do that! There is no reason for you to be hurting at all! You broke up with me! What are you so afraid of Clark?! What are you so afraid of that you would break my heart instead of telling me?!" She watched as his expression changed. It went from sad to hurt to thinking back hurt again.

"What am I afraid of?! I'm afraid of what you'll think of me when I tell you what I'm keeping from you! I'm scared of what criminals might do to you if they found out! I'm scared that one day you won't just be unconscious or hurt, but dead! And most of all, I'm scared of this, of what we have," he stepped closer to her lowering his voice a little. "I have given my heart to one person my whole life. She took it and ripped it to shreds every time. I don't know if I can give you my heart because, I'm afraid once I do, it will break again."

She looked at him with sympathy and anger. Why did he always do this to her, make her not know what to feel? She had feared all of these things. Well, all except the secret one. She didn't understand what could be so big that it would make him too frightened to tell her. She thought that all this they'd work out together. That's what being a couple is right? Well, she didn't really know. The only other really serious boyfriend she had, had was Oliver. They never really talked about their fears though. She had tried but he was always running off somewhere. It had been different with Clark. They talked all the time about everything. He always knew when something was bugging her, so it was hard to keep her feelings to herself. She had always talked to Clark about his feelings, but this big secret he was keeping was always holding him back from telling her the whole story. It had just worked with them. They had just fit.

There was a long silence in the room. No one said anything; both lost in their thoughts. Finally Lois spoke up. It was more of a yell then she meant to say, "Clark, these are the things we, as a couple, should've worked out together! You don't have to act like you're alone all the time because you're not! Snap out of the brooding and just tell me how you feel!" She began to stomp out but then Clark spoke up.

"What I feel! You really want to know what _I_ feel?!" Lois let out a furious nod. "This, this is how I feel!" He stepped forward and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it, which it kind of did since Lois was his life.

She was shocked and just stood there not responding for a while. Finally she got into it and kissed him back. They had never kissed like this before. It was always nice and sweet. This one was as if he needed it more than anything. It was hot and fiery. It was passionate and, dare she say it, filled with love. She slowly and reluctantly pushed away. She knew she needed to know where they stood now.

"Clark, where does this leave us now?" She knew the ball was in his court now. He would have to make the decision on his own. She didn't know if she could see him every day if he chose to 'just be friends.' She didn't know if she could work with him if he chose that.

He thought about all that had been said tonight. All that had gone through his mind once he sent the text and knew he might lose her. No, he wanted this. Scratch that, he _needed_ this. He felt he needed this more then he needed to breathe. "Lo, I should have never sent that text. Being the idiot I always am, I did and after that I feared I would lose you for good. That scared the crap out of me. Living without you is like living without breathing. I couldn't do it. I don't know if I could go on just being friends with you. I know that I won't get your full trust back right away, but I will show you I want this by earning it back. I just wish you will forgive me enough to take me back for being a complete ass. I don't know if I would ever be able to get over you. My life would be meaningless. Please, I can't lose you." His eyes were pleading. He meant every word. He said them from his heart.

She started chewing the inside of her cheek and thought. Could she forgive him? Could she take him back after what he had done? She knew she couldn't live with him being just her friend. No, she needed all of him or none of him. Could she live without him in her life? She took a deep breath as she got ready to answer him. "Clark, I...I mean it's just." She didn't know how she was going to say this. "I want you back, but how can I ever trust you again. I might always live in fear of, when is he going to text me next and break up with me. I just need to think about this okay."

He had his disappointed look on his face and she knew that he thought she meant no. "I'm not saying no," at this he got a hopeful expression on his face again. "But I'm not saying yes either. I just need to think okay. I need time away from this," she said as she motioned between them. "Please, just don't call me or visit me. I need to make this decision _alone_." With that she gave him one last look and walked out the door. He watched each step she took until she was out of his line of vision. Then, he listened to her heartbeat. He sat down on the couch numb. He curled up into a ball and fell asleep to the thumping of the heart he yearned to own again one day. He just hoped she'd give him a chance to win it back.

**

It had been a day since Lois walked out the door. He had woken up and watched the same spot she had been standing for hours. The phone suddenly rang. He sprang up and ran nearly at superspeed. "Hello, Lois," he said hopefully.

"_No honey, it's mom. Were you expecting a call from Lois? I thought you and Lois were attached at the hip these days. Well, since you were a couple at least," _she said with a little chuckle.

"Oh mom," he said so defeated, "I think I have made the biggest mistake of my life." He began to sob a little bit.

"_Oh honey, what happened?" _

"I was a stupid idiot. I don't know I was thinking and then she yelled. I pleaded and then she left," he said so fast he didn't even think he could comprehend it.

"_Slow down Clark. Tell me the whole story from the beginning_." What would make her son so hysterical? Had Lois broken up with him? Did she leave him? Did he leave her? Had he broken up with her?

"It all started with a stupid text that I sent her," he said slowly taking deep breathes to calm himself. "I had broken up with her for her own safety. I did it, being the idiot I am, through text."

"_Wait, you broke up with her through a text! I thought I raised you better than that,"_ she said a little disappointed. _"That's one of the downsides to texting these days, it's so impersonal. Anyways, go on. What happened next?"_

"Well, she came over and started yelling at me for it, which I deserved. Then I told her that I felt like I had no choice, which was a bad decision on my part," he swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat. "She started saying how I had a choice, me and only me. She said that she was the only one who didn't have a choice in the matter. I had her arm and I wouldn't let her go. I told her I did it to protect her. Then I slipped and told her I loved her, which was not the best thing to say at a time like that. I asked her why when she says what I told her it sounded so stupid and she said because it was. I begged her not to leave, mom." He looked back at the spot where she had been standing. The scene played before him over and over again in his mind.

"She had asked me what I was so afraid of. I told her I was afraid of what would happen when I told her my secret; what criminals might do to her; that instead of being hurt or unconscious she might be dead; and I was afraid of what we had because I have only given my heart to one girl and she shattered it to pieces. She said something about how I need to quit acting like I'm alone because I'm not and to just tell her how I feel. I yelled something and then I kissed her. I kissed her like my life depended on it. After that it was really all a blur, mom. I begged, she said she needed to think things through and just left," he was now sobbing. "I don't want to lose her mom. I need her like I need air."

The other line was silent for a while as the women thought. _"Clark honey, it sounds to me like you dug yourself into a hole. Lois is not Lana. They are two completely different women and you have to understand that. Just because the first one broke your heart doesn't mean that Lois will. Lois is strong honey. You have to trust her if you want her to love you as much as you love her."_ She paused for a moment and gave a little sigh. _"I know you're scared about her safety, but you have to understand that no matter what you do, Lois tends to find danger. It doesn't matter if she knows about your powers or not. Lois is in danger anyway. She's a reporter, it kind of goes with the job. You would be better off telling her because she might be in less danger."_

"That's the thing mom; I don't want people to hunt after her because of the Blur. I just can't lose her. Everyone that I have told my secret to has always looked at me differently afterwards. I don't know if I could stand Lois looking at me any differently."

"_Honey, I know. Lois is strong and loving. I don't think that she will look at you any other way than she already does. You just need to give her time. I'm sure once she thinks it over everything will be okay again."_

"I hope so. Mom, I have to go duty calls."

"_Okay sweetheart but be careful and consider what I've said to you_."

"Okay mom I promise I will. Love you, bye."

"_Bye honey."_

With that he sped off.

**

When he got to the scene it was horrible. There was fire and smoke everywhere. There were adults and children all around. Most the adults were crying for their loved ones. The fire was blazing. Whatever might have been in there, couldn't have survived a fire that bad. The building was falling apart. He listened with his super hearing. 'Female is still inside, brunette, about 5.9. We need immediate rescue units.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, I fogot to put this in so here it is. I do not own smallville. If I did Clois would've gotten together in season 5.

A/N: Well, here's the update. I hope you all enjoy it! I hope to get the next one up sometimes towards the end of the week or next week. Well, tell me what you think and enjoy!

* * *

He had hoped it was not Lois. He rushed in as fast as his superspeed would allow him. He looked down to see Lois's limp body. She was still conscious but barely. She looked right up at him and her eyes grew as wide as her body would allow. He heard a faint gasp. Then, she then fell unconscious. He picked up the unconscious, nearly lifeless body. He didn't care if she had just found out about him. All he cared about was making sure she lived. He supersped out and laid her on the pavement. "Come on, Lois, wake up." Tears were starting to form in his eyes, "Please Lois, wake up." His voice cracked. He didn't want to see her like this. All he wanted to see was her wake up and give him some sarcastic remark about his secret. He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. "I need some medical help here! She's unconscious! I need a doctor," he said screaming. Any stranger would think him to be a maniac. He reluctantly gave her body to the doctors as they placed her on a gurney.

He watched as they wheeled her away. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't turn around. He didn't take his eyes off of her till they wheeled her through the doors. Even then he used his x-ray vision to watch her being wheeled down the hall. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her ever again. "I'm going to need you to calm down. It will be okay," the nurse kept saying. In Clark's head she was merely a whisper, a sound in the background to Lois's faint beating heart. "Now son, can you tell us what happened."

He finally turned his head around to look at the nurse. He knew he would have to tell her eventually. He just wasn't sure if he could muster out the story without breaking down. "She was in a burning building. I don't know how long she was in there for before I saved her," he said in almost a desperate voice. He felt the lump in his throat forming once more. "It was a really bad fire," his voice cracked once more. Tears started forming in his eyes. 'No,' he told himself, 'Lois wouldn't want this for you. You have to be strong, for her.'

"Okay, thank you." He watched as she ran back through the doors where they had taken Lois.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why was she even in that building? Tears started rolling down his face and he couldn't stop them. He didn't have the willpower to try and control his emotions. She was dying and he couldn't do anything about it. He was the most powerful man in the world, but without her he was nothing. Even with all his super powers and knowledge, he couldn't save her.

It had been an hour and a half since he rushed Lois to the hospital. There had been no news on her condition or anything. Clark had called the General and told him what happened but he was out of the country and wouldn't be able to get to her until morning. The General was just happy that he had been there to help save her. He didn't sounds to happpy though. He then called Chloe but she didn't answer so he left a message. Finally, he called his mom and told her everything. She said she would board a plane the first chance she got. Clark had been listening to her low heartbeat for the past hour. It seemed to be getting dimmer by the minute. Maybe that was just his imagination, at least that's what he hoped. It hadn't calmed him down any. If anything it only added to his anxiousness. He had been pacing the floor of the waiting room. He looked as if he would boar a hole by the time he was done. Finally, a nurse started heading towards him. He didn't notice. He was too lost in his own world, in her heartbeat.

"Mr. Kent?" He almost jumped a little at the nurse's voice. He hadn't been paying attention at all to his surroundings since he had gotten there.

"Yes, how is she," he asked anxiously, desperately, hoping for the best of news.

"Do you now Miss Lane? Are you a family member?" He stopped dead for a second at the nurses words.

Clark gulped. He knew that they wouldn't give out any information if he wasn't family. His heart stopped for a second as he thought of having to wait till tomorrow to know about her condition. Since her father wouldn't get there till tomorrow he was technically the closest thing at the moment. Or at least he had been before yesterday. A sad expression came over his face. He had to know now. "I'm her…her fiancée," he blurted out before he even knew what he was saying. It was like his subconscious took over and he was no longer in control.

"Okay," the nurse said looking at him a bit suspiciously then shook it off. He gulped once more. "She's stable now but she is still unconscious. She bumped her head pretty hard and she had inhaled a lot of fumes. The doctors aren't sure how serious her condition might be. They will be keeping a close watch on her throughout the night. If you would like, you can go see her now. You know most people wouldn't have lived or even be here with what she has been through. She's a fighter that's for sure." At that his heart skipped a beat. He knew she was a fighter. She never let anything hold her back even when they were dangerous, which is probably how she had gotten into this situation. They started to near the room and his eyes lit up. His heart beat faster, he became a little sweaty. He couldn't wait to see her again. He didn't care if she was awake or not he just needed to be by her.

"Yes, I know she's a fighter. She's always been a fighter," he said with a loving gleam in his eye. "Thank you," he graciously said to the nurse. He looked over at the body lying on the hospital bed. He felt the lump in his throat come back. He slowly felt himself losing control of his emotions as a single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by many others. Her body was lying on the bed motionless. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines and looked lifeless. The nurse gave him a sad look and left. All he heard was the door shutting behind him. He slowly pulled up a chair next to her bedside. Her face and body were a little scratched up from the debris in the building.

"Lois what have you done? What have I done," he said through tears. "I just- I need you to fight for me okay. You're a fighter Lois and I know you can get through this. Remember," he choked a bit, "it's you and me against the world." He kept his ears tuned into her heartbeat and kept sobbing. "Lois, I know I've said it before but I love you and I need you to fight through this. If you don't, I don't know what I would do with my life. You are my life Lois. I know I should've told you this before but I was too scared about your safety. I was scared you would never look at me the same way." He paused trying to compose himself. When he wasn't successful he decided to continued, "Lois I have to tell you. Lois, I'm the… I'm the Red Blue Blur. I know what you're thinking right now, 'typical Smallville, telling me while I'm in a coma.' But I plan to tell you when you wake up. I don't know when or how but I will. I will make up for all the hurt and pain I have caused you. I promise Lois, I will."

His head snapped up immediately when he heard shouts through the hallway. "Where is she?! I need to see my cousin right now!" Clark knew exactly who it was. He didn't know if he could even face Chloe after all that had happened with Lois. Before he could go deeper into his thought she barged through the door. She was surprised to be greeted by none other than Clark. "Clark, what happened?!"

He gave her a guilty, depressed look. "I don't- I don't know Chloe. I heard there was a fire so I rushed over there only to find out there was one person left in the building. When I found her," he stopped. All the emotion came rushing back as he reminisced on the events. It was as if he was reliving it all over again. "When I found her, she was still a little conscious. I think she saw my face," he swallowed hard. "Next thing I know she fainted and I supersped her out of the building and took her to the hospital." When Chloe looked at him with a shocked expression all he could manage to say was, "Chloe I can't lose her." He finally broke down. He fell to the floor on his knees and started crying hysterically. "I just, don't know what to do," he said through his tears.

Chloe rushed over and embraced him in a tight embrace. "Clark, I want to say I know how you feel but I can't say I do. I'm mean, I miss her and worry about her too but I've never seen you like this before. I've never seen anyone like this. Clark, I can't lose her either. She's the only family I have left," tears started forming in her eyes. She hated to see the two closest people to her like this. They were her family. They're all she has left. "Clark, we have to be strong," she said as she wiped her eyes, "not only for each other, but for Lois too. She would want us to be. Do you think she would want us to be breaking down and crying for her? No, she would want us to get up and do something," she paused to see if any of what she said had calmed Clark down any, then continued. "I'm going to go get us both some coffee, okay? When I get back I want to see you a little more cleaned up okay?" All he did was nod as he continued to look at Lois's motionless body. She approached him slowly and placed a hand gently on his arm, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Lois is a fighter. If anyone can make it through, it's her." She gave him one last tight hug and walked out of the room.

He went and sat by Lois's bedside again. He slowly lifted his hand and reached towards her face. As if afraid he was going to break her. He slowly caressed her cheek. He remembered the first time he had asked her out. He was so nervous and confused all at the same time. Well, technically she had told him what they were doing on their dates.

"_Lois what are we doing?" He knew he wanted to get this, them, straightened out. He couldn't sit around and wait for them to happen; he had to make it happen. _

"_I'm eating a maple donut and you're, kind of invading my personal space."_

"_No, I mean us. Lois and Clark, Clark and Lois, as a couple."_

"_Wow cowboy! You just went from ten to one hundred and ten in two seconds flat! Let's just slow it down. You know I still need to get my feet back under me." He watched her as she slowly sat down._

_He felt the need to reassure her and to make sure she knew how important she was to him. "Well you can lean on me for strength. I feel stronger when you're around anyway."He wasn't lying. He always did seem to feel hope and strength when she was around. _

"_Clark, I have done this dating thing wrong so many times." He saw the worry laced in her eyes. She didn't want to mess up their friendship. Chloe had often told him how Lois had said that he was the best friend she could ever have. Of course when he confronted her about it, she had completely denied it. He didn't want to mess what they had up either, but he couldn't just sit around and wait for some sign. He wanted her and he wasn't going to wait._

"_Then, let's do it right. Let's take our time," he said knowing most of her doubts about everything between them. _

"_Really?" She paused almost as if she were seeing if he was lying or about to change his mind. "In that case let's go get a real cup of coffee. And then we'll have lunch, the first of many. Then there will be ice cream and chalupas, picnics in the park, dancing in the rain," she paused briefly and pushed the elevator button, "and, you will take me to a monster truck rally," she said as she entered the elevator. The giddy smile on her face just made him smile. She gave him one last quick look and then entered the elevator. He slowly felt something touch his hand. He grabbed her hand and gave it a delicate reassuring squeeze. _

Later he remembered they had gone to her favorite coffee shop and had their first real date. He was so excited he could barely stay in his seat. All he could do was smile and listen to how her day had gone and what her plans were later. She asked him how his mom was doing; how Shelby was; if there was anything new at the farm; anything that popped into her mind. It was the best first date he had ever had. He didn't want it to end and found himself feeling a bit sad when it did. They had done their 'see-you-laters' and then he headed off to Watchtower. If he could super skip there, he would've. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

He didn't even hear Chloe enter the room again. "Hey, how you holding up?" He looked at her and gave her a sad expression only to be returned with a mirrored expression.

"I wasn't really thinking Chloe. I just had to see how she was. I just had to see her." He looked up at her with so much anguish in his eyes. All Chloe could do was give him some sympathy.

"It's okay Clark. I guess I understand considering how close you guys are." She pulled up a chair next to him and they sat and watched the body of their loved one. "Clark, Lois seemed really upset yesterday when I saw her. I mean like break down upset, which is not normal for my cousin. Did something happen?"

"Well, yeah," he said stopping himself from going further. He didn't know if he wanted to open that 'can of worms' again.

"Clark, what happened?"

He hesitated momentarily. Should he tell Chloe? Finally he caved and told her the short version. "Well, it all started with a stupid text that I never should've sent. She came confronted me. I told her I loved her, which was not the right thing to say at the time. She said she needed time to think and left. That's the last time I saw her conscious." Tears started rolling down his cheeks again. "I don't want to lose her. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Clark, calm down. Tell me the whole story from the beginning," Chloe said as she started rubbing calming circles on his back.

"The short version is that I broke up with her through text and she yelled at me for it. I told her I did it to protect her and that I felt like I had no choice. She blew up on me for that. I told her I loved her. She couldn't believe what I was saying. I kissed her and then she asked where we stood. I begged for her not to leave. I told her I knew I made a huge mistake. She then walked out saying she needed time to think," Clark spit out quite fast.

Chloe just stood there shell-shocked. It took her a minute before she could process all that was told to her. "Clark," she paused almost not sure about what she was going to say, "What could have possessed that pea brain of a head of yours to break up with my cousin to protect her!? What could have possessed you to break up with her through a text?!"

Clark just looked away from her not wanting to see what she was thinking about him. Not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. "I-I just don't know. I just sent it," he mumbled.

Chloe couldn't believe what she had just heard. Clark Kent, the chivalrous Clark Kent, broke up with her cousin through a text and didn't know why he did it. Then, he had the nerve to tell her he loved her?! "Clark! What were you thinking?!"

"Chloe, please calm down. Trust me, I've already got chewed out by Lois and probably the General once he arrives. I don't need to hear it from you. So, could you please be my friend right now? I promise, once Lois gets out of this, you can be her cousin and chew me out all you want. Just please, not tonight," Clark said in a defeated voice. He didn't want to hear it from anyone else about how big a mistake he made. He knew how big a mistake he made.

"Okay, you get a pass now but once she wakes up, you better start running," Chloe said sternly. "No one breaks up with my cousin like that and gets away with it. Now, how are you holding up," Chloe said trying to be the friend now.

"I could be better. I have been better," he said shrugging. "I just wish she would wake up and forget all that had happened with the break up. That we could go back to the way we were, you know?"

"I know Clark, but things aren't like that. I'm sure that Lois will forgive you though." There was dead silence in the room. It wasn't an awkward silence, no; it was more a relaxing, calming silence. They sat there contently until a nurse walked in.

"Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe turned her head almost as if expecting good news. "Yes."

"There's a Sam Lane on the phone for you in the lobby."

Chloe's face went a little pale, "Okay, thank you nurse. I guess I'll go get that. Are you going to be okay," she asked as she turned towards Clark.

Clark looked up at her, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Good luck."

Chloe gave him a worried grin. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it." With that she turned and left the room.

Yep, Clark knew that with the General in town, nothing was going to be looking good for him. Maybe things would look up. He would just have to wait and see.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I know, I'm sorry. I went comatose and now well, I'm back. Luckily for you I brought with me this update. Without further ado here's the next installment to Crushed. Enjoy.

* * *

"What? Fiancée? What is the meaning of this?" Clark woke with a start as he heard the loud yell from down the hall. He looked around frantically, almost as if he was looking for an escape._ 'Maybe I could superspeed out of'_…BOOM! The door slammed open. "Who is this fiancée? All I see is Kent here!" He looked around again to see if he had missed someone, "When I get my hands on this so called 'fiancée,' he is going to be sorry."

Clark winced at his statement. Yeah, the General was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Hi General Lane, it's nice to see you again sir," Clark said weakly. He hoped that maybe he could avoid the subject of the 'fiancée' fiasco.

"Kent," he responded with a nod. He swiftly brushed by Clark to Lois's bedside. He rubbed a finger gently across his daughter's forehead, brushing her hair lightly.

"They say she's stable, but they're not sure how bad her condition is. She inhaled a lot of flames and the debris from the fire hit her pretty hard," Clark said swallowing back his emotions. He couldn't be a sissy in front of the General. Crying or showing any emotion besides anger or happiness was frowned upon in the Lane family. Or at least that's the impression he always got from Lois's stories and the General.

The General quickly turned away from Lois and looked sternly at Clark. "Kent, what are you doing here?" Clark was silent for a minute, almost processing his question.

"Umm well, I saved Lois from the fire. I just want to make sure she is alright Sir." The General stood with his steal gaze directed at Clark. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong?'

"_You _saved her?" Clark simply just nodded in response not sure how he might react. The General put out his hand to Clark as if he wanted to shake hands. Clark slowly lifted his hand and grabbed the General's hand. "Thank you Kent. You don't know what it means to me, what you did for my daughter."

"Trust me sir, I would do it again if I had to. " _'Maybe I would've even gotten there sooner.' _Clark looked at the window of the dreary hospital room. How had he not noticed that the blinds were shut? Usually that would be the first thing he would notice. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds, letting the warmth of the sunlight engulf the room. To Clark it didn't feel much different; it still felt as dark and dreary as it was before.

"Oh my little Lo, how do you get into these situations," the General said in a low tone. Clark didn't know if he should leave for a little bit and let the General have his alone time with her, or stay and make sure nothing happened. The General continued talking in a low whisper. If Clark didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear most of what he was saying. "Lo, you have to fight through this. I already lost your mother; I'm not willing to lose you too." Clark decided this would be a good time to leave. He slowly started leaving the room so the General could have his privacy.

As he walked down the hall he was met by his mother, who was practically sprinting down the halls. "Oh sweetheart how is she," Martha asked with urgency.

"She's fine right now mom. She's not in the clearing or awake for that matter, but she's stable." Clark hugged his mother tightly, "It's good to see you mom."

"It's good to see you too honey. I just wish I wasn't visiting on these terms."

"Don't we all," Clark said releasing his mother from the much needed hug.

"I have to see her," Martha said as she brushed by Clark towards Lois's room.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea right now. The General is in there as we speak." Clark knew that his mom wasn't afraid of the General, but he sure was. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of a father's heart-to-heart with his currently unconscious daughter.

"Is that why you left the room, because the General was in there? That's ridiculous. Lois was like a daughter to me Clark and I want to see her, I don't care if the General is in there with his army guarding her. I would still find a way to see her." Martha looked at Clark with determination.

"I'm not stopping you mom, I know that she was like a daughter to you. It's just that the General was sort of having a heart-to-heart with her and I didn't want to sit and listen. I felt like I was spying on a private moment." He looked at the floor and concentrated his hearing. He didn't hear the General's voice talking anymore so he figured it was safe. "I don't hear him talking anymore. I think we can go in." He opened the door for his mother and watched as she rushed over to Lois's side.

"Hello Senator Kent, you didn't have to come and visit Lois. I know that she burdened you when she was younger by living with you, but you didn't have to come just to be polite." Clark looked at the way the General addressed his mother. It was with dignity and maybe a little fear. He looked like a kid who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. He had never seen the General like this before.

"Nonsense Sam, I wanted to come. Lois was never a burden to take in, nor will she ever be a burden to us. She was like the daughter I always wanted." Clark looked at his mom as she stroked Lois's hair lightly. She was looking at Lois with so much love in her eyes. The General looked genuinely shocked at his mom's comment. He wasn't sure which part he was shocked most about though. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't find Lois a burden, or maybe it was the fact she thought of her as a daughter. Heck, for all he knew, it could just be the whole thing that left him shocked. He quickly regained his emotions, like he usually would, and looked down at his daughter.

"I believe that when you took her in, she needed a motherly figure. I'm just glad she's finally found one." He paused and glanced at Martha then back at his daughter. "Lois was always the mother to Lucy. She was always the strong one. Always playing cards and trying to act like her daddy." Clark tried to imagine what a little Lois looked like. He imagined a little girl with curls and a uniform on saluting everyone. It made him smile a little. "Lucy was never into that stuff. She would always run away when I asked her to play cards. I would later find her in her room playing 'tea party' in her princess dress with her stuffed animals." Clark watched as the General smiled as he thought back on the memories. "My little Lo was so tough. Once she was climbing an oak tree and was nearly to the top, when she fell. I watched her fall from that large oak tree to the ground and I ran over. You want to know what she told me when I asked her if she was okay. She told me, 'Just some bruises, nothing I can't handle, right General.' Then she saluted me like a little soldier. I was so proud of her, but I insisted that we rush her over to the hospital. She kept refusing, so I forced her to go. She ended up have broken her arm in two places. She kept insisting it was fine though. That was my little Lo." The General looked like he was about to tear up a little. He quickly put on his steel glaze and looked out the window.

"I guess things never change," Clark finally said. "Once she was on a story and she was so determined to crack the story. It was about Intergang and she wouldn't give up on it even after my attempts at begging her that it was dangerous. She got a lead and went to meet this source, forgetting to tell me I might add. Well, she got kidnapped and tied up. By some miracle she got out of her bonds and the only way out was by jumping out a four story building. Lois being Lois, jumped, and even after breaking her ankle from the fall she ran, or rather wobbled. She got away and I insisted she go to the hospital, but she insisted she was fine, 'just a few bruises.' She came out with a broken ankle and a fractured shin. Not to mention her sprained wrist." Clark smiled as he remembered her arguing with him about how bad she was injured. Of course he had x-rayed her when he found out what happened and knew that she had injuries. She had argued with him the whole way to the hospital. When she had found out how bad it was, she reluctantly apologized. In her way of course by telling Clark, 'do you have to be right all the time?'

For the next week she ordered him around and every time he wouldn't she would just point at her leg, which was in a cast. Though, as much as he acted like it was horrible serving her, he actually enjoyed spending all that time with her.

"Can we quit talking about her like she's dead," Martha finally peeped up. "She'll make it through this we all know that. I mean look at all she's been through so far." Martha gave the men both stern looks. "We're sitting here acting like she's already gone when there's still hope. Lois wouldn't want this for us." Martha looked at Sam then back at Clark. "What do you think she would say right now?"

Clark thought about this. What would she say? "You know," the General said, "I think you're right Martha. Lois wouldn't want this for me, or you, or even you Kent." He looked directly at Kent who had snapped out of his thoughts. "I have hired the best medical team to come and take a look at her condition and, more importantly, she has family with her. Lois and I might have not always got along but I know one thing. She's strong. She would move Earth just to come back to us." Clark got a solemn look on his face. _She might want to come back to them but not me_, he thought. "I'm not giving up on her and I certainly hope you aren't either Kent."

Clark looked at the General. Why had he just picked him out? Did he know?

"That's the spirit," Martha said with a confident smile. "Now Sam, where are you staying while you're in Metropolis," Martha asked.

"I'm just staying in a hotel down the street."

"Nonsense! You're now staying with us," Martha offered with a smile. Clark's head snapped up. What had she just said?

"No, it's fine Senator. I wouldn't want to put you through any trouble," the General said in a sincere voice. It was a voice Clark had yet to hear on the General till now.

"Lois was family to us Sam, which makes you family. We don't let family stay in a hotel, right Clark?" Martha looked straight at Clark with a stern 'you better agree' face.

"Y-yes, Mom's right. You're just as much family as she was, is." Clark's gaze dropped down to the floor. Whenever he got around the General he got nervous. He felt like a little boy who was being punished. The General sized up Clark and looked him up and down. Clark kept his gaze down and played with his hands nervously.

"Okay then, it's settled," the General said turning to Martha. "I'll report to your cabins at 0800. Kent look up."Clark slowly and nervously obliged. "Did you understand what I said boy," the General said with a grunt. Clark gulped and nodded his head nervously.

"Same stop it," Martha said with a knowing smile.

Sam gave a little smirk, one that made Clark think of Lois. _So that's where she gets it from_. "I'm sorry Senator he's just too easy. I'll unpack my bags when we get back to the farm."

Clark was nervous about the General staying with them. He felt nervous around him already, how would him living with them make him feel. Let alone having him stay in Clark's room. Clark paled at the thought. Living with the General was sure to be something else

TBC

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure if I wrote Sam right. I've never written his character and I find it difficult sometimes. Anyway, you know the drill. Hope you enjoyed :)

Next update=next week ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I waaaay late with this and that it's a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. So without further ado, here's the next chapter in _Crushed_.

* * *

The General peaked into the hospital room and smiled sadly at the boy who was sitting loyally in the chair next to his daughter. He couldn't believe this would happen to his daughter. Scratch that he could believe it he just didn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet. Lois was a fighter and she sure as hell hated to worry her family.

The General looked again at the sleeping boy in the chair, Clark. The boy reminded him of the younger version of himself, or what the General like to call it, the version before the army and death. Clark was older than he was before the army of course but he remembered those days. The days when he'd wake up and all he had thought about was Ellen; all he had to worry about was living life. The days when he was naïve and didn't have a worry in the world. He couldn't stand to see Clark like this, like he was when Ellen was in the hospital.

The General laughed a little as he remembered the time he had criticized Clark to Lois when he visited her a couple years back. Boy did he learn his lesson to never do that again. He said one thing about how he thought the boys life was going nowhere but back to the farm he grew up in and he got an earful from Lois. He smiled about how she'd made a point of how he was one of the nicest most chivalrous man she'd ever met and sometimes he can be a big dumb farmboy. She also said that she believed he could change the world if he wanted he just had to get his big stupid farmboy brain out of the Lana gutter and get off the farm more than once a year. It was then the General thought he'd seen a spark of something between the two but of course Lois denied that completely. The General had to roll his eyes at that. Even though he was hard on the kid he had hoped that maybe one day Lois could end up with a man like Kent. Now the General had to figure out who this fiancée was. He scowled. How could his little girl not tell him that she was getting married?

Clark started to stir and the General decided to exit and come back in a little bit. Maybe he'd ask around the hospital and see who this fiancée was. He walked to the front desk and saw one of the nurses with her head down. He marched over there like the general he was and cleared his throat. The nurse look up and her eyes went wide. She looked a little nervous and frightened due to the fact she'd heard about this general from the rest of the nurses. He was not one to be messed with. The General gave a satisfied smile. He loved the feel of authority and power. "Excuse me miss, but I was told that a person visited my daughter yesterday."

The nurse started playing with some papers on her desk, fidgeting. "Wh-what's the patients name sir," the nurse asked a little frightened and intimidated by the man's appearance. The General smiled with pride as he said his daughters name, "Lois Lane."

"W-well s-sir you're going to have to be more specific," the nurse said still sheepishly. "You want specific, okay. It was her fiancée. I would like to know when he comes to visit and if he's come to visit in the past couple days." He kept his stern look at the nurse and looked a little more peeved at this fiancée. Whoever he was he was very secretive about his visits because the General had yet to see him and Clark hadn't said anything about him. "S-sir, her fiancée is in with her right now, the man with black hair." Suddenly her shoes became very interesting.

The man with black hair? In there now? That's impossible he had just checked on her the only person in there with her was- Kent! "Thank you," he said to the nurse as he charged towards his daughters room. He slammed the door open and then closed purposely waking up the sleeping farmboy. "Kent you better answer me boy and you better answer good," he said getting in Clark's face. "Are you engaged to my daughter?"

Clark tried taking a big gulp but failed as he found his throat was dry. "W-well sir," Clark stuttered out. Before he could explain the General started ranting. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this boy! I can't believe she didn't even tell me you were dating! How did this happen? You better answer me quick boy or I will have the whole army in this room and my daughter won't be the only one in a hospital bed!"

Clark gulped now feeling the room had shrunk into a tiny box and the walls were boxing him in. "Sir, th-they wouldn't let me s-see her unless I was related," he spurted out. "We're not engaged, I just- I just had to see her," he said lowering his head in defeat. The General felt pitty for the poor kid. He obliviously had feelings for his daughter. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill the kid or give him a stern handshake and leave it be. Clark looked up suddenly as if to have processed all the information the General threw out at him. "Wait, she didn't even tell you we were dating."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You know the drill ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Clark couldn't believe it. Lois hadn't even told her father they were dating. How could that be? They were so serious. Unless she knew this wasn't going to work out or she knew he wasn't worth it. Clark had to get out of there. The room seemed as if it had shrunk and he just couldn't look at Lois. He ran out of there as quickly as humanly possible and once he was out of the General's sight he supersped out. He had to think.

The General looked at the door confused by the boy's reaction. Had he and his daughter been dating? If they had why hadn't she told him? He was her father. He had to admit that he hadn't been close to Lois ever but she would tell him something like that, right? "Oh my Little Lo, what have you gotten yourself into," he asked his still unconscious Clark. She watched as she stirred a little as if going to wake up. She muttered one word 'Clark' before she went back to her unconscious state. The General looked at his daughter baffled. Had she just? He quickly ran and got one of the nurses. His daughter was a fighter.

* * *

Clark had run for hours just thinking. He still had no answer to why she might not have told her father. He still didn't know whether she would ever forgive him or whether 'this' would even work out anymore, whatever 'this' was they had. He slumped down on his lofts couch and sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't, not be mad at her but he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. She was in coma right now and he was sulking about how she hadn't told her father. What kind of boyfriend was he? Clark slowly closed his eyes not knowing what to think anymore.

Clark was awoken by footsteps coming up the stairs. His heart skipped a beat. Maybe it had all been a dream and she was really awake and looking for him. Maybe she really had told her dad and he was just dreaming that. But the voice he heard after was not one that belonged to her. No, it was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Clark? Are you up here," the voice asked softly. Clark couldn't believe it.

As the woman made her way up the stairs to come face to face with the man she'd been looking for. "Hi Clark."

Clark stood shell shocked. How had she? Why wasn't he? "Lana," he said as if it was a question. As if maybe this was the real dream.

Lana smiled at Clark. "Yeah it's me." He stood there silent not knowing what to do so Lana thought it'd be best if she continued. "I know you're wondering how I can stand within ten feet of you without you getting sick." He simply just nodded his head still shocked that he was here. "Well, if we could sit down I'll gladly tell you." Clark just nodded his head again and sat down next to her.

Lana took a deep breath not really knowing where to start. She finally decided she'd start when she left. "Clark, when I left you," she paused as if to think how to put what she was about to say into words. "When I left I knew in my heart that maybe we just weren't meant to be. There was a part of me that hoped there could be an us," she paused again. "I didn't know where I should go from there, so I did what I knew best. I ran and explored what I'd always wanted to explore Clark." Her eyes lit up as she recalled all the experiences. "I got to see a world out of Smallville. I got to see the good, the bad, all of it." She didn't know how to even describe the places she'd been. "In one village they even hailed me as a god for saving their people from tyrants that were taking their village." She looked towards Clark to see what his reaction might be. He looked as if he was hanging on every word. "I did this for the first year I was gone. I saved people and saw the good in people Clark. No matter what you might think there is good out there."

She took a deep breath and continued on with her eyes shining. "I was for once in my life, happy; really happy." She looked towards Clark who looked a bit sad but just shook his head. "Clark I got to find out whom I, Lana Lang, was; am. I got to discover who I myself want to be who I want to be, Clark. Do you know what that feels like?" She took his slight nod as an approval and continued. "Well, one night I was saving people from a burning building and I myself had passed out."

"Oh my gosh Lana, are you okay," Clark finally spoke up with some concern. Lana chuckled a little at Clark's reaction and put her hands out. "Wait if you had the power suit on how'd," Clark's words trailed off in curiosity.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lana looked at him and prepared herself to answer his next question. "I went to some scientists to maybe shed some light on what might be wrong with me. Maybe they could tell me why I had fainted. I went to many different scientists. All of them said the same thing. They said that if I kept the kryptonite in me, I'd die." Her eyes started tearing up a little. Clark put a comforting hand on her hand and urged her to continue on. "The only thought I could think of was I don't want my life to end, not like this."

She stood up from the couch and walked back and forth nervously playing with her hands. "I spent months living my life, doing the things I'd never thought I'd do." She laughed as she thought about the next part. "I even skydived. After everything was said and done, I realized that maybe it was time to look for a cure." She swallowed her pain that she felt as she said those words. The path to finding a cure hadn't been pleasant and she felt like she was reliving it every day. "We went through countless studies and tests. We tried everything."

Clark felt a slight pang in his chest. "Lana," he trembled out. "Lana, are you telling me you're going to," he couldn't say it. "Die," he finally squeaked out.

"No, no I didn't mean to make you think that." Lana mentally hit herself. "No, calm down Clark and let me finish." After Clark calmed down she took a deep breath and continued. "After countless studies and trying everything we finally found a cure. The only problem was if I used the cure I would've lost my powers." Lana looked at Clark sadly. "As you must know that was a hard decision to make but I made it. I'm now cured and powerless." Lana shrugged. "After I was cured I moved to New York and made a life for myself. I'm an artist and some of my pieces have actually been sold to some big names." She walked back over and sat down next to Clark. "I have my own studio and my own clients, Clark." She looked at him with such happiness in her voice. "It exciting, you know. Creating a life for yourself outside of Smallville. Creating a life where you're not Lex Luthor's wife or Clark Kent's on and off again girlfriend. A life where you're not being hunted every two seconds by some crazy meteor infected person."

Clark understood that feeling. He experienced it when he started at the Daily Planet and became the Blur. He knew what it was like, but he just didn't know one thing. He didn't know one thing that had been bugging him since she'd sat down and started talking. He just couldn't hold it in anymore he had to ask, "Lana, I'm really happy for you but why are you here."

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe what she'd seen, or at least what she thought she'd seen. Lana Lang had walked right into the Talon ordered a coffee and left. Her phone buzzed suddenly. She looked at the text message and quickly rushed to her car. Apparently there was a big emergency that Oliver needed help with. Something was going down and he needed to know what.

Chloe got into her car and rushed over to _Watchtower._ Chloe clicked on her Bluetooth and began talking into it. "Green Arrow, what's the situation."

"Lois accident wasn't an accident Chloe. At least I don't think it was," Oliver said with his Green Arrow voice modifier on.

"What'd you mean it wasn't an accident? What do you have," Chloe said about to jump out of her pants. You don't say something like that then pause.

"Well, I was looking at these files and there's something fishy about the whole police report." He rummaged through the files that were currently sitting right in front of him. "It says here that a curling iron was left on in apartment B-32."

"Yes, we know we checked over the reports. What's so fishy about that?" Chloe exited her vehicle and started heading up towards _Watchtower_. "Hang on Green arrow." Chloe went through all the identification procedures needed to get up to her work area. "Okay, now tell me. What's so fishy about the report?"

Oliver checked over the other file he had in his hands one more time. "Well, according to the tenant report there was no one living in room B-32. So either this report is wrong or something is definitely wrong." He thought curiously for a second. "And how could a curling iron start a fire big enough to burn down a whole building?" Chloe started typing in stuff on her computer.

"How could I have missed that?" Chloe had to do a face palm on that. She had been so worried about her cousin she wasn't thinking clearly. "I'm thinking we should do some more investigating." She looked through some files of the buildings past but there was nothing weird or out there about it. Then she checked into all the tenants' files and data. Again there was nothing weird about anything. Why would someone target a random building like this? Why this building? Chloe had a lot to do. "Thanks for the information Green Arrow. Why don't you investigate the area later tonight and I'll continue looking into things. Watchtower out." Chloe couldn't believe she had missed something like this. She looked towards her computers and knew she had to figure this is out, if not for herself but for her cousin who paid for it dearly. "It's show time," Chloe said popping her fingers and getting to work. Who started the fire and why?

TBC

* * *

A/N: And so the plot thickens. Once again thank you for all that are still staying with me and reading this. And thank you for the reviews they keep me going. You know what to do ;)


	6. Chapter 6

His question hung in the air. "Why are you here Lana," he repeated as if to make sure he'd said it out loud. She hesitated and fidgeted. It was like she was hiding something. Clark got nervous real fast.

Lana took a deep breath, "I don't want you looking at me any differently that's all." She said it as if it explained everything. Clark looked at her with confusion. What could she be talking about? "I shouldn't even be here. He'll know," she swiftly turned and ran down the stairs.

"Who'll know," Clark yelled after her. It was no use she'd already gotten in her car and driven off. Clark didn't know what to think about anything anymore. His girlfriend, or rather his ex at the moment, hadn't told her father about their relationship. His old ex-girlfriend arrived and told him jumbled messages as if it would make everything better or something. He didn't know how to grasp on to this, any of it.

He rubbed his hand through his hair and blinked a few times. He needed some kind of clarity or something. His cell phone started going off. He knew that ringtone. It was Lois's. He quickly picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Clark?"_

It was the general. Why was he calling Clark on Lois's phone? "Yes, is everything okay with Lois?"

"_She's awake,"_ he said simply before hanging up. No explanation, just right down to business.

Clark stared at his phone as if his brain was playing tricks on him. He got on his jacket, even though he didn't need it, and rushed over to the hospital. Before he went into the room he took a deep breath. He fixed his hair a little in his reflection. Would she remember the text? Would she remember the break up? Would she remember him? The thought made his insides churn and he wanted to throw up at the idea.

He took one last breath and entered into the room. It was true she really was awake. Clark couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She was awake and her color was back. He stepped forward nervously and that caught her eye.

"Hi Lois," Clark said a bit shyly yet happily. The look she gave him made his smile waver a little. She had a look of confusion on her face. There was no recognition. He gulped. Lois looked over at her father and she gave her a little nod.

"Um, hi," she looked over at her father again. He mouthed Clark. "Clark." She smiled the best she could. Clark's heart broke. She didn't remember.

"What else don't you remember?" He hoped it was more than just him she'd lost. It was a horrible thought and a selfish one but he couldn't help it. He felt like he just got punched with a fist full of kryptonite in the gut.

Lois simply shrugged to his question. "I work for the Daily Planet and have a partner, but I don't remember who it is. I remember Mrs. Kent, Chloe, Oliver, Daddy, and Mr. Kent, who died." Clark couldn't believe it. She remembered everyone and everything besides him. "You're acting like I'm forgetting something." She looked curiously at Clark. "Am I daddy?"

Clark spoke up before the General could. "General, can I speak to Lois, alone?" The General simply nodded, kissed his daughter's hand, and left.

"Why did you want to speak to me in private?"

Clark swallowed the built up emotion in his throat. He still couldn't believe this was happening. "Lois, do you remember me or recognize me at all?"

She bit her bottom lip thinking. She squinted her eyes, blinked, and then shook her head. "I don't, should I?"

"Clark Kent? Is that name familiar?"

She bit her lip again as if searching in her brain for something, anything. "It sounds a little familiar I think I read that name in the paper today," she said simply as if it made everything better. "Why?"

Clark swallowed. He didn't know if he could handle this right now. The love of his life didn't remember him. "You know Mr. and Mrs. Kent? They're my adopted parents. Do you remember now?" He acted as if one simple sentence would make her remember.

"They mentioned him but I never thought I met him." She squinted her eyes again and looked him up and down. "Well, I guess it's nice to meet you Clark." She tried to muster up the best smile she could when being in a room with a practical stranger.

"You don't remember anything after your accident or anything before about me?"

She bit her lip again in thought and shook her head. "No, sorry should I?" Clark closed his eyes. He'd never felt so much pain in his life than right now. She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. He did the last thing he thought might help his case. He crossed over to the bed and looked down at her with intense eyes. She swallowed nervously and opened her mouth to say something but Clark didn't give her the chance. He leaned down and met her lips with his.

He'd almost forgotten what it felt like being like this with her. It had been two weeks maybe more since he was able to do this. At first he was afraid because she stood shocked. Then she kissed him back. It was a tender sweet kiss. He inhaled her scent as he lifted his head. He smiled down at her thinking that she'd remembered. His smile turned to a frown just as quickly when he noticed the confused expression on her face.

She opened her mouth to say something then shut it. "I'm sorry I don't remember," she looked down. The kiss had felt familiar. She touched her lips and tried to remember but came up blank. She knew she was supposed to remember this guy but she just couldn't. She felt so bad. He was being so insistent and he looked hurt. He looked as if she'd just taken his heart, twisted it, cut it up, and then stepped on it before giving it back.

He started backing away. All she could do was keep repeating I'm sorry. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what else to do. "I'm sorry." He slumped out the door and shut it. She bit her lip in thought. It all felt so familiar. It was like her brain was telling her to forget him. She closed her eyes and a lone tear strayed down her cheek. She wiped it and looked down at it confused. Where did that come from? She looked back towards the door where Clark, as he'd told her, left.

Clark slumped down outside her door. He couldn't believe she didn't remember him. He put his face in his hands. He felt sick to his stomach. Right now more than ever he wished he could throw up. "No, I'm sorry Lois," he quietly whispered knowing full well she couldn't hear him. He cried into his hands just right there. He didn't care who saw or who was watching. He didn't care about the pitying glances he was getting from the nurses and the general. The only thing he cared about was her and he'd lost her. She may never remember him.

In a fury of anger he stormed out of the hospital and supersped away. He ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. His face was filled with rage at himself and at her. He was mad at himself because he could've gotten to her faster and she should remember him. He was enraged at the fact she remembered everyone else but him and the fact that he knew it was karma coming to bite him in the butt. He stopped running in the middle of the dessert and punched a hole into the ground. The vibrations could be heard for miles and a giant whole was left. He screamed out in agony and pain. Where would he go from here?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Good, soon we will have him in our control," a dark figure said. "I can't believe I never thought of it before." He looked up at the screen where an agonized Clark was in the dessert. On another screen was Lois lying in her hospital bed talking to her visitors. "It was so simple. You take his family, you take his heart."

The dark figure laughed manically. He would soon have Kal-el in his hands. He would be of his control and do his bidding. How easy it was to break such an unbreakable force.

A dark brunette figure burst through the doors in anger. Her face was shown in a small light from the monitors. Lana Lang. "I did what you asked! Now, you let me go!" She was enraged. She couldn't believe what she'd done to him and to her. It broke her heart. She didn't want it to end like this.

"In due time, in due time," the voice said turning back to the screens. Maybe he would never let her leave, she did visit Kal-el she might even betray him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like the new update. I know it's a little late, but it's here. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Every time Lois thought about that kiss it was as if a crevice of her brain was trying to access something, a memory or maybe just a headache. The more she thought about it the more she was afraid she'd lose the memory for some reason. She didn't want to lose the memory though. She sat there silently, for what felt like forever, and thought. The General was even starting to worry about his daughter's silence.

Finally she broke the silence, "Daddy, who was that Clark boy? Did we, er, ever date?" She felt awkward asking this question. This was her dad, the General after all.

The General made a loud sighing noise. He knew this question would eventually pop up. He felt for the kid. He knew that Clark loved his daughter and it was almost depressing to have seen him so heartbroken and lost. "Yes, you did." The General paused. He didn't know what to say. He'd never had one of these father-daughter heartfelt relationship talks. He always just thought that was some bullcrap that television shows put up to make you want to cry.

They sat in silence and Lois was back in thought. Why couldn't she remember? She closed her eyes and remembered the kiss that they had shared before he left. Then something triggered. It was only slight but it was there.

It was as if a video was going off in her head. She saw them kissing more than once. It was several times and the very last kiss she saw was at a farm house looking place. She had been crying. The scenes played over and over again and then, they were gone.

Her eyes flew open and her face look as if she was in pain. "No," was all she said. She touched her lips to her mouth. She had to remember. She didn't want to forget. Again she tried to close her eyes and remember what it felt like but she couldn't. It was as if that crevice decided to shut again.

The General sprang up from his chair and over to Lois. "Are you okay Lois? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She looked up at the General and smiled a bit. It was a sad smile but one none the less.

"Daddy, I-I can't remember." She looked scared. Why couldn't she remember him? Why couldn't she remember? She felt lost.

"Lois? What can't you remember?" He was almost shaking her now afraid that he was losing her.

She looked down at her hands and then back up to his face, "I can't remember _him. _Clark," she said as she looked at her hands. She felt a piece of her heart ache and she didn't even know why. It was terrible not knowing why you were aching or crying over someone when you didn't even remember them.

She felt sick. She felt like she wanted to puke. She wanted to cry and puke and sleep and she didn't even know what. Suddenly tears started springing from her eyes. "I can't remember him." Fear, sadness, and fright were etched on her face. She started sobbing. "Why can't I daddy?"

It broke the Generals heart to see his daughter like this. Lois had always been so independent. She was his little soldier. He cuddled with his daughter as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Maybe," he stopped. He didn't know how to approach things like this. "Maybe, your heart wants you to but your brain doesn't."

She nodded into his shoulder and continued to sob. Maybe his statement was true. Maybe that was why she felt like balling right now. They sat there just like that, with Lois sobbing into his shoulder, until she fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Clark wondered around the Earth lost. He didn't know where to go from here. He thought about her all the time. It was as if she was molded into his brain forever. What hurt the most about it though, was that she was in his forever but he wasn't in hers.

There was a long loud siren in Clark's ears. It was painful. He grabbed his ears and fell to the floor. What was this? He looked around confused but the pain was overbearing. His eyes glowed a red color but the noise was still in his ears. He felt like he was losing control. Finally, he fought through it and his eyes went back to normal. The noise was gone.

Clark looked around in confusion. What could've happened? He rushed back to Smallville and to the farmhouse. His mom was in the kitchen cooking when she looked up. She ran over and hugged her son.

"Where have you been Clark? I was so worried. I went to the hospital to visit Lois and Sam told me what happened. Well, he told me that it didn't go well. What happened?" Martha was inspecting him and making sure he was alright.

"She doesn't remember me mom." He said simply. It pained him just to say that let alone more.

She hugged her son again with sympathy. "I know I heard." He felt the tears coming and he hugged his mom's tiny frame.

"Mom, I didn't want to lose her," he said starting to sob into his mother's shoulder. "It was like losing her all over again except permanently."

Martha nodded and rubbed her sons head. "I know sweetheart but it's only amnesia. She could still get her memory of you back you know." She lifted her sons head so he could meet her eyes. "Running away like that won't help her remember. Be with her, help her, and be her friend again. That's the only way she's going to remember. Okay?"

Clark looked at his mom and nodded. "Now, quit your sobbing and have some food. You can visit Lois after dinner," Martha said as if finalizing the plans. Clark nodded still not saying anything and ate dinner. The table was silent and Martha understood.

Clark ate as fast as humanly possible. He couldn't wait to go to the hospital even if she couldn't remember. He looked up at his mom once his plate was empty as if asking 'can I go now?'

"Before you go Clark, take this piece of pie to her. When I was there earlier she'd asked for some," she handed Clark the pie winked and nodded her head telling him he could go now. In a blink of the eye he was gone. Martha smiled to herself in the kitchen. "Please help him get through this," she said to the ceiling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()

Clark arrived at the hospital and entered into Lois's room. He looked at her as she started up at him with a little smile. Clark sighed in relief maybe she did remember something. "How're feeling?"

Lois looked at herself and knew she looked like a mess. She'd cried all day and hadn't eaten really anything. "Fine. How're you holding up?" It was weird that she'd asked that question he thought. Then he remembered how he'd left that morning.

"About as fine as I can get," _knowing that the woman I love doesn't remember me, _he added silently.

"Good," she said eyeing the plate he was holding. She raised an eyebrow at him and examined the plate again. "Seeing as how you left this morning, I think you owe me that pie."

Clark started blushing a little. "I think I do." He handed her the pie. "Mom sent it over for you. Something about you asking for it," he said with a questioning look. She eagerly grabbed it from him and started digging in.

Clark laughed a little. He thought it was cute when she just dug into his mother pie like that. He remembered when she used to steal his piece and dig into it just like she was now. Lois looked up a little embarrassed. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "What's so funny," she asked with her mouth still full with a little pie.

Clark smiled, "It just reminded me of old times that's all." It had only taken him a second to remember that she'd forgotten about him, about them. The mood became a bit awkward and both their smiles turned to serious expressions. "I'm sorry, it's just," he didn't finish his sentence.

Lois looked away and set her pie down on the bedside table. "I should really get some sleep."

Clark nodded. "Yeah you probably should." He sat there for a while before he started standing up. "I should go then." Lois nodded and he got up and started walking out. Before he left he turned around and shut off the light for her. "Goodnight Lois." He stood there for a second and then he walked out.

Lois sat there lying in her bed. She turned away from the door as a tear trickled down her face. "Goodnight Clark."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Damn it!" The dark figure slammed down his hand on the table. "We almost had him! This close!" he swiftly turned around to the chained brunette. "Did you talk to him?"

Lana looked up with a disheveled look. Her hair was a mess and she was sweating. The chair she was chained to was rigid and uncomfortable and the chains were too tight. "It's kind of hard to see someone when you're chained to a chair," Lana bit back. "And the fact you haven't fed me in two days makes me want to eat my chains just to get out."

The dark figure approached her and slapped her. "I swear if you tell him anything about our plan, you won't live to see tomorrow." The figure spat next to her.

Lana looked up. "I'd rather die than be trapped in here with you the rest of my life." She spat blood on his feet and looked up at him with tired eyes. "You know you won't win. You won't control him. They have a connection that you'll never understand you snake! She'll remember and you'll lose!" Lana got hit in the face again harder. She looked up and there was blood coming down her face.

"I will win. I always win," the figure replied.

TBC


End file.
